


Christmas Card

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny decides to send her father a Christmas Card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

> I'd meant to post this yesterday but this way there'll be two stories today, one now and one later today

Jenny carefully signed the Christmas card she’d bought the last time they’d visited Earth, then glanced up. “Mum?” 

She left the kitchen to look for her. Surely they’d have told her if they’d arrived at their next destination?

She found her mother in her room, holding different shirts up to her hair. “Mum?”

Her mother turned to her. “Oh, I’m sorry, Jenny. I didn’t hear you. Did you need something?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to sign my Christmas card for Dad as well.” She frowned. “You think the TARDIS can send it to him?”

“You bought him a card?” Her mom asked, holding out a hand to see it.

“When I was out shopping there were some other girls talking about sending a Christmas card to family members, especially if you can’t celebrate together.” She hesitated. “I didn’t mix up anything again, did I?”

“No, dear, you did fine. I’m sure he’ll be happy.”

“And perhaps the card will confuse him enough so that he’ll stay in place long enough for us to finally catch up,” another voice said from the doorway. “I’d rather not have to get used to cleaning up after others again.”

“Uncle!” Jenny exclaimed.

“Oi, quasi-brother-through-regeneration or no, this is still my room, not a meeting room.”

He ignored her, instead looking at the shirts spread on her bed. “Are you still getting used to your hair’s new shade of red?”

“Yes I am. I’m still surprised how calmly you’re taking those red-ish highlights.”

“Well, red is my colour.”


End file.
